The Halfling
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Jacob finds a surprise package on the reservation. He can't leave it, and he can't get rid of it. He can only keep it. Unfortunately, it might be more trouble then it's worth...
1. Chapter 1

Jacob put his nose in the air and sniffed again. His ears strained to hear anything. He squinted around. There was nothing. Still, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that the forest was ginving him this morning.

He and his pack had widened their patrol/ There had been an abnormal amount of summer visitors this year. He couldn't understand why they were coming to the peninsula. Seattle, sure, and Bellingham, and the other large towns. But Forks and La Push? There wasn't even a decent shopping mall! Still, when people came, their job was to protect.

Many of the tourists were attracted to the Hoh Rainforest that sat between La Push and the Hoh reservation. It was beautiful, but 'Stay On The Trail' apparently had no meaning these days. They had already rescued three teens from the swamp, two photographers and a toddler who had wandered off. Four people had been injured. Several had been admitted to the hospital because they had underestimated the mosquito population and had to be treated for the large number of amssive bites they had received. The worst had been two idiots that had decided to walk into swamp pond and had both bee bitten by a snake.

This morning was different. Jacob just knew that he would find something in there. Whatever it was didn't belong. He hoped it wasn't a body. Or worse – like a nomad vampire clan on killing spree. He took a deep breath and started into the forest.

He sniffed around agin, every few feet. No one was allowed to stay in it overnight and it wasn't open to tourists this early in the morning. He didn't have to worry about scaring the crap out of a few campers in his massive wolf form. The rainforest wasn't too big, so he could easily cover it several times before any of the people started arriving. Ever so, it was a lot of fun to let some of he humans catch a glimpse sometimes. The huge rainforest wolves were one of a few favorite rumors about the woods that people wanted to spot. Jacob was always inwardly insulted anytime a new Bigfoot sighting stole the pack's thunder. It made him laugh when Seth would point out another person in the paper who had seen a Sasquatch, and then Jacob would say, 'That's obviously a lie – I happen to know that Rosalie was home last night'.

Jacob made his first round and found nothing. His second round turned up empty too. He felt his tension ease. Maybe he had just had an ominous feeling because of the heavy fog that morning. Or perhaps it had been the eerie episode of CSI last night that had had the same surroundings.

He decided to rest a bit before his final two rounds. He yawned, his long, pink tongue lolling out, then curling back into his muzzle. He laid down on a log beside the pond. It was too early for him to be up. He had only laid there for five minutes, and was just on the verge of dozing off again when he heard it.

At first, Jacob thought it was an odd bird, screeching away for a mate. Then he thought that perhaps it was Leah, catching him falling asleep on duty and messing with him. The closer he listened to it, the more he noticed that the sound was not as unfamiliar as he had first expected. It was the cry of distress. Once he realized that someone was in need of his help, he stood, shook his coat out from the damp that had settled into it and quickly padded off in the direction of the sound.

When he got directly to where he thought it should be, he was surprised. There didn't seem to be anything there. The cry was even louder. He frowned, putting his nose to the ground and and padding forward slowly. One of his friends must have hidden some sort of small speaker under the leaves. He couldn't find anything. He sat perfectly still, letting the vibrations from the cry travel through his pads. When he looked up slightly to his left, he saw right where it was coming from.

A small pink cloth was poking out from some large overgrown ferns at the base of the tree. He crept forward on his stomach. He pawed back the ferns. The little pink cloth turned in to a large pink blanket. Under the large, tree roots that had grown out from the ground, someone had nestled a small baby carrier.

Jacob was shocked. Was there really a baby in there, or was this still some horrible prank? He sniffed at the blanket and got a terrible sweet smell up his muzzle. It smelled almost exactly like the Cullens. Surely they wouldn't do something like this to him. Well, Rosalie, maybe, but Jacob expected that she was too busy preening at this hour to care about anything else. There was a small opening in the side of the blanket. Jacob stuck his nose inside of it.

A tiny, chilly hand brushed against his nostrils. He quickly pulled it away, surprised. He sat down, completely stunned. Then, very curiously, he lifted his right paw and gently pushed the blanket away from the top of the carrier so that he could see the baby.

There was a tiny baby girl, all curled in another blanket. She had freed her little hands, and had apparently had them in her mouth, for they were wet and slobbery. She had a little tuft of strawberry blonde hair on top of her head. Her eyes were a beautiful teal color, but the whites of her eyes were now red. Her button nose was running and puffy. Jacob hadn't seen many babies, but she was easily the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

Jacob sniffed her again. Yes, she definitely was a small vampire. There was no way that stink was just from her diaper. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Jacob finally cocked his head and smiled at her, waving his paw. The little girl gave a gurgley laugh and reached up for him.

"Doggy," she cooed, softly.

Jacob bent his head down so that she could feel him. She patted at his nose and felt the fur on the sides of his face. Then, without warning, she grabbed ahold of his whiskers and tugged. Jacob's eyes bugged out and he yelped, backing up. His reaction startled the baby and she began to scream again.

Jacob quickly ducked behind the tree and phased back, pulling his shorts on. He went back to sit by the side of the carrier. He gave his finger to the little one, gently brushing his hand against her cheek. She sniffled several times before she was quiet. He looked up at him again, still seeming to recognize him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but that really hurt!" He said to her.

"Doggy?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm a doggy." Jacob sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Where did you even come from? I don't think there've been any other vampires here for awhile or I would have smelled them. You must have been here all night and the rain washed their scent away. I guess it doesn't really matter how you got here, but what are we going to do now?"

The baby took his fingers in her mouth. He made a face at the slime he suddenly felt. The baby made happy noises as she chewed on him. Jacob sighed, looking around. He wished someone else from the pack would show up. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave her out here. He also knew he wasn't supposed to take her with him. What if her parent was single and had just stepped away for a second? What was he going to do with a baby, anyway? He didn't own a crib and didn't know anyone that would. He didn't have the money buy diapers and clothes and everything else she would need. Again, he didn't know anyone that...

But yes, he did know someone who could afford that! The Cullens. Besides, as a little vampire, she belonged in their world anyway. She needed to be with people of her own kind, not raised by wolves. Besides, Rosalie loved babies. Maybe she wouldn't get his tail in such a knot if he brought her something like this.

Jacob picked up the carrier and ran home. Billy would still be sleeping, which was fine by him, since he wouldn't have to explain the situation. He set the carrier down on the porch, ran inside, grabbed his car keys and headed back out. He put the little one in the back seat of his Rabbit and strapped the carrier in. He started the car and made his way quickly over to Forks. He pulled down the long road to the Cullen's house, then to the end of their driveway.

He stopped the car and got out, going around to get the baby. She looked a bit upset, and when he stuck his head in by her, he immediately knew why.

"Ah man, you just _had _to poop, didn't you?" Jacob groaned.

He untucked the baby from the blanket. He was relieved when a clean diaper fell out. It may have only been one, but that was good enough for now. He wished he had wipes. He though for a second, then realized he could improvise. He went to his trunk and grabbed a roll of paper towels, a garbage bag and a water bottle.

Jacob went back to the baby and lifted her out of her carrier. She was much lighter then he'd expected. All she was wearing was a little pink onesie. He unsnapped the bottom of it and lifted it up to her chest. He sighed and took her diaper off. He instantly fought the urge to gag. It was the worst thing he had ever smelled. If there was only one thing worse then a vampire, it was vampire poop. He quickly stuffed it into the garbage bag.

Now the worst part – having to clean her off. He tore off a paper towel and folded it a few times. Then he opened the water bottle and wet the paper towel. Grimacing, he began to clean all the brown off the little one's butt. The paper towel definitely didn't beat wipes, as they kept coming apart. Still, the baby didn't seem to know the difference. She was too busy chewing on her toes.

He was extremely happy when he was finally done. He quickly chucked the dirty paper towels into the bag and tied it up. Then he picked up the clean diaper. He started to unfold it, then stopped. Which way was the front? They looked the same. He frowned. He looked it over on both sides, then stretched it out as he opened it. Jacob spotted the little tabs on one half of it. If the diaper was supposed to wrap around, then the part with the tabs must be the back.

He lifted the baby's legs so that her butt would come up. He slid the diaper under her and did it up. She yawned. This was the longest diaper change she'd ever had. Jacob did up her onesie again and picked her up.

She nestled in to his shoulder as he carried her up to the Cullen's front door. He rang the door bell and set her down. He began to walk away. Suddenly stopped his leg. The baby had his shoelace.

"Hey, come on you," he laughed. "Jacob is tired. I need to go to bed."

He removed her little hand. He rang the doorbell again and went down their walkway. Two cold little hands grabbed his leg.

"No, stop that!" Jacob picked her up and plopped her down by the door. "You live _here_ now!"

Jacob went to the porch stairs. He stopped and turned around quickly. The baby was still sitting by the door. She waved happily at him. He waved back. He went down the stairs backward, making sure she didn't get up. So far, so good. He ran backward down the dirt drive. She still hadn't moved. He laughed to himself, turning around. There, at the end of the drive, was the baby.

Jacob cried out in frustration. "No!"

He snatched the baby up, carrying her under his arm like a football. She screamed and laughed. Jacob rang the Cullen's doorbell several times. He waited, tapping his foot impatiently. He went to look in the window. The house was dark. Great. They weren't even home. Jacob guessed they must have all gone hunting.

He sighed. He lifted the baby up to his eye level. "Ok, you win. You get to come home with me... but just for now. I'm going to call the Cullens later, and I'm taking you over the second they answer. Got that?"

He walked back to the car with her. She gripped him tightly, nuzzling her nose into his chest. He looked down at her. She seemed very peaceful with him. Why? Shouldn't she have automatically disliked him?

She looked up at him with her huge, blue green eyes. She smiled her drooley little smile. "Doggy!"

Jacob smiled back at her. She was pretty cute, after all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to keep her around – just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob arrived home and took the baby, along with all of her things, into the house. He didn't want to wake Billy, who he could hear was still snoring away. He set the carrier down in his bedroom and got her out of it for the third time and went through the rest of her things.

She was laying on various items; a teething ring made of rubber, a flat stuffed bear, a colorful lion that rattled, another blanket which looked handmade, and a manilla folder. Jacob put all of her little things in a plastic basket that had been under his bed. He suddenly felt sat, seeing all of her earthly possessions in the small white basket that still looked so empty. She certainly had not been left with much. How was she even supposed to get at the toys, when she had been laying on them?

He sighed, picking her up off the bed where he had set her. He took the little basket and went into the living room. He turned the TV on, seraching for a channel with acrtoons or at least something to interest a child. He finally found one, then propped the pillows up on the couhc to help her sit up. She was instantly amused by the colors and happy sounds. She grinned and let out a gurgely squeal. Jacob gently shushed her, grinning.

He leaned over and picked up the folder, then gave her the rubber teething ring. He opened the folder, finding several pieces of paper. Jacob yawned. He was so tired. He didn't want to focus on all sorts of documents and official junk at the moment. Still, he wanted to see what it was and opened it.

Jacob immediately recognized what was on the top. It was a birth certificate. That was easy to read.

Kiren Doyle. Born on October 17, 2008. Her parents were Celeste Doyle and Alexander Byrne. She had been born in Ireland.

Jacob turned it over and found some hospital records. Apparently, she had been born at home. That made Jacob smirk, for obvious reasons. You couldn't exactly do a vampire birth in a hospital. According to the records, she was later checked out by a doctor and was perfectly healthy.

There were other papers that he rooted through. Mostly legal and medical stuff. At the very bottom was a piece of notebook paper. It was all handwritten and Jacob realized it was a letter.

_To whoever has found my little angel, _it read.

_ Please don't judge me for leaving my darling. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. She's everything to me. That's why it would be selfish of me to keep her – at the moment._

_ Ireland is full of legends. As a human I decided to chase after them. I've found evidence to the existence of all sorts of 'mythical' creatures, but my favorite was always the vampire. Unfortunately, I got too close to their world._

_ I was at a party that was supposed to celebrate them. Everybody who was there was meant to look like one, and I kept thinking that no one would notice if there was a person there who was not just in costume. I flirted with every man, figuring that even if they were human, they were at least very beautiful and real gentlemen. I was tired of being single._

_ At the end of the night, several of them had taken an interest in me. I chose who I was most attracted to and decided to go home with him. To make a long story short, I made the wrong choice. I picked a real vampire. When we arrived at his place, it soon became clear what he was. I recognized some of the other men from the party. They were his clan. They had made it a sort of sport to pick up women like myself and make them squirm._

_ He would cut me open and take small drinks of my blood, then seal the cut with his venom. He raped me several times. They had taken several other women as well and I could only imagine what they were doing to them, for I heard them screaming. Eventually it stopped. By morning, I realized that I was the only survivor. I suppose he had tortured himself doing this as well, because he had to leave to feed. The others followed him. I waited for as long as I could stand it, then I ran._

_ Several days passed, and I learned that I was pregnant. I was devastated, as I had heard of half-vampire births and knew that this was a death sentence. I knew that the only chance I had was to find another clan and hope that they would take pity on me._

_ As I went around to several of the leads I had as to where they might be, one of them sensed me coming. She came to take me in. Her name was Sibohan, and her mate was Liam. There was another girl living with them name Maggie. They helped me through everything, and were even able to find another half-vampire to help me through the birth. I went through it, thankfully, with my life. They knew the man who was the father. He and his clan were notorious rogues who had even killed other vampires. They were horribly violent. This clan knew that if he found where I had gone and realized that I had had a child, he would kill us both._

_ They told me of another clan in Washington that could possibly help me. I've searched for days and couldn't find them. They also told me that this clan was friendly with some wolves. I could not find any of your homes, but I got a good feel of your territory from the scent. They told me that you patrol constantly, and I believe I have placed her in far enough that you can find her. I beg you to take her to a safe place._

_ My next step is to go to Italy. I will seek out who they call the Volturi, with every intention of becoming a vampire. I will plead with them to give me justice to destroy the rogue clan. I only want my little one to live in peace._

_ I have told you enough about me. I want to tell you about Kiren. I know I'm biased, but she really is the sweetest baby in the world. She's quiet for the most part, but she does laugh a lot! She's extremely curious and will follow you around. Put anything breakable up because she likes to open cupboards and such and get in to things._

_ I believe that she is more human then not. She eats regular food. Her favorite thing to eat is fruit – especially strawberries. She also loves cereal and Goldfish crackers. She takes naps easily. In fact, she will probably tell you when she's tired._

_ Speaking of which, she doesn't talk too much. She knows a lot of words and her favorite things or people, but she's never been noisy. She has quite an imagination already. You can see her play with her toys, and she's definitely having a conversation in her mind._

_ At night, I've kept her in my room to make sure that she's safe. I'm not sure how she'll be sleeping on her own. She just likes to be near someone. She only wakes up if her diaper gets very full. She hasn't needed to eat at night for awhile._

_ Someday, soon I hope, I will be back for my tiny angel. Until then, please, please give her to someone who will love her almost as much as I do. She's all I have left in the world. Thank you so much. I promise I'll find a way to reward you for your kindness._

_ Thank you again,_

_ Celeste_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you, Kiren answers to Kiki._

Jacob frowned at the story. The poor woman. He wondered how old she was. It was horrible to happen to a person at any age, but he hoped that she wasn't close to his. But not only that, she was desperate enough to ask the Volturi for help. He remembered a story he had read at school about a man named Faust who had traded his soul to the devil in order to find happiness. That seemed to fit this scenario.

Still, she had promised she'd be back. That made him smile. He hoped it really would be soon. He had no idea how long he could take care of a baby. At least he had a few clues about it now. And he knew her name.

"Kiki," he said, and the baby looked up at him. Jacob grinned and tickled her stomach. "are you Kiki? Yeah?"

She giggled and kicked her feet happily.

That was when Jacob heard Billy coming in to the room. His dad's wheelchair on the wooden floor was a distinct sound.

"Good morning, Jake," Billy yawned. "Who are you talking to out here?"

Jacob relayed the whole story to him of how he had found Kiren and attempted to take her to the Cullens. Billy frowned, only asking a few questions. At first, he didn't quite know what to say. Jacob hardly knew either. Finally, Billy sighed.

"I suppose that's the only thing we can do; just wait for the Cullens to come back and giver her to them. Do you think they can manage, with Nessie still being so young?"

Jacob smiled. "She may only look like she's five, but she's smarter then I am, dad."

"Alright, if you're sure. Can Kiki walk?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because I want to see her! Hey Kiki," Billy smiled. "Hi, little one! Can you come here?"

Jacob helped her off the sofa. She waddled to Billy and held her eager arms up for him to lift her into his lap.

"Well, aren't you just a sweetie? You're such a big girl!"

Kiki stood on his legs to be eye level with him. "Hiii," she squeaked.

"Hi! My, it's certainly been a long time since I've had a squirt like you on my knee. Jacob hasn't been able to fit since he was five."

"Hey dad, I'm gonna call Leah and Seth. They can come over and look after her. I've just got to get to sleep."

"No problem. She sounds like an easy baby though, I'm sure I could look after her."

Jacob smiled and nodded. He hated seeing his dad so determined. Taking care of such a little one was just something Billy couldn't do anymore. He just wouldn't admit it.

As Jacob picked up the phone, Billy wheeled the baby in to the kitchen.

"Come on, pretty girl. I bet you're getting hungry. We don't have too much in the house for you, but I think you look like someone who appreciates Cheerio's. Yeah?"

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"If someone isn't dead, an undead, and nothing is on fire, you're going to get it for calling so early Jacob Black!" came Leah's voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bluebird of happiness, herself. I'm _so_ sorry to have inconvenienced you, Beta darling, but I thought you'd like to know what I found on my patrol."

"Not at this hour," Leah replied. "I tell you what, you call back in about 3 hours and I"ll consider...HEY..."

There was a scuffling on the other end, and then Seth was on the phone. "Sorry about that, Jake. Leah grabbed it before I could. Some of us care what's going."

Jacob could almost hear Leah sticking her tongue out at Seth.

He laughed. He told Seth about finding the baby and needing to take her to the Cullen's once they returned. "But look, I'm real tired right now. Billy's up, but do you think you could come watch her for a few hours?"

"You sure it'll only be a few?" Seth laughed.

"Alright, you caught me. Can you come over?"

"Sure, I can. I'll see what I can do about sleeping beauty, here. If I come with a large bundle of sheets on a huge stick, don't ask questions."

"No problem. See you in a few," Jacob snickered.

Jacob went to bed was asleep in minutes. He was only briefly woken up ten minutes later, when he heard Kiki crying for 'doggy'.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob woke up around two that afternoon. He yawned and stretched. He didn't want to get up. Even though his feet hung off, his bed was nice and cozy. Suddenly two little hands were tugging at his biceps.

"Doggy? Doooggy?" came a soft, tiny voice. "Doggy sweep?"

"Kiki?" Seth whispered. "Kiki, no! Come here, don't wake up Jake!"

Jacob laughed. "I just woke up anyway, it's fine." He patted the baby's head. "Hey, squirt. What's up?"

The little girl tried in vain to put one of her legs up on the bed to pull herself up. Jacob felt sorry for her when she fell over on her butt. He leaned over and helped her up. Kiki sat on his chest, smiling brightly.

"Doggy pway?"

"Play? What do you want to do that for?"

She leaned forward, pressing her little hands on his face. She poked at his lips, then at his teeth. Jacob pretended that he was going to bite her and she squealed happily. She beeped his nose. She scooted up farther and started to mess with his hair. Jacob took her hands away, laughing.

"Hey, don't mess up my mess! Just wait until you see Edward, he's got a real nest up there. You'll have fun with that."

Jacob set her down on the floor and stretched again. When he hung his hand over the bed, Kiki caught a hold of one of his fingers.

"Come, come, come," she said, in a very high, soft voice.

She was tugging his finger, trying as hard as she could to pull him out of bed. She only succeeded in popping his knuckle.

"Ok, I'm up. Let's go."

Jacob got out of bed. He and Seth went back out to the living room. Leah was in the kitchen, with her hair pulled back and a dish towel over one shoulder.

"And you talk about _me_ sleeping in! Look at this! Seth and I already went out to get a few things for her, so you better be glad the Rez supports adoptions. Do you see all these dishes? That's just from her!"

"Aw, good morning honey, my poor disgruntled little house wife," Jacob joked, puckering his lips like he was going to kiss her.

Leah bopped him on the head with a sippy cup. "Get your face out of here."

They all laughed. Kiren started patting Leah's leg frantically.

"Lee! Leeee!"

"What, baby?" Leah smiled, reaching down to pick her up.

Kiki was the only person who could get away with calling her 'Lee'. Sam had called her that ages ago, and Leah absolutely hated to hear that. She knew Kiki wasn't doing it to tease her, or to try to hurt her. 'Lee' was just much easier for her to say.

"I, um, I...I's out? Peas?"

"You want to go out now? Well, let me finish here, and you ask Jakey to get a car seat, ok?" Leah looked at Jacob. "We told her that we would go out when you got up. She needs clothes and stuff. I don't care if we take my car, but she needs a car seat either way."

"Hewlp?" Kiki asked.

"Actually, I think you can help Sethy get your things in the car! Can you do that?"

"Des!"

Kiren reached out for Seth to take her. She put her little arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. "Mine Sefy?"

Seth laughed. "Sure, I'm your Sethy."

As Leah finished the dishes, the boys gathered what they, and Kiren, wanted to take. They got her carrier set up in the car and got her all snuggled in to it. Jacob sat in the back with her and Leah drove to Forks. La Push just didn't have the sort of things they would need for her.

They ended up at a Wal-mart. The perfect place for cute things on the cheap. The first thing in the cart was more diapers. Leah thought she was old enough to be potty trained, but they decided to let the Cullens deal with that. They let her pick out several little outfits – most of which were pink. She picked out a little swim suit as well, so that they could go to the beach.

Next they went to the toys. Kiren had never seen so many of them in her life. She loved everything she got her pudgy little hands on. She ended up with two new stuffed animals, a little play house, blocks, a couple of puzzles, several toys with wheels, a plastic ball and some bath toys. Then they went over to the movies. Luckily, there were plenty of cheap cartoons that they snatched up. Jacob still had plenty of child movies that they had never gotten rid of, the same with Leah and Seth. He just didn't have anything for such a small child.

Then they went over to the books. They picked up every Golden book, since those were only going for a dollar. They chose a few more paperback books – and every child book they could find on wolves. Kiren chose a couple of coloring books, and they headed off to the art supplies to get her a box of crayons.

Finally, they went to the furniture. Kiki had actually been very comfortable in her carrier, but Jacob wanted her to have a bed. They found a small plastic canopy bed. Leah fell in love with it, having secretly always wanted one of her own. It had a princess decoration that Kiki loved. They got it in to the cart and headed off to the check out. They were glad that Leah had a deep trunk when they got out to the car, though they had to stuff the bed in the back seat. By the time they got home, Kiren was fast asleep.

Jacob tried calling the Cullens when they got home. There was no answer. He sighed. How long did it take to catch a few deer? He had thought they were fast. At least one of them could have come back! How very inconvenient.

He and Seth went into his room to set up the bed. Luckily, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. It had slots to just snap together. It had come with a foamy mattress. They laid it out and put all of the sheets on top of it. The fluffed up the little pillow and set it down.

Leah came in after awhile to set Kiren down. The little one twitched in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She snuggled her blanket and her old, flat stuffed animal deeply. Once they were satisfied that she wasn't about to get up again, they went back out to the living room.

"She's so cute," Seth sighed. "Why can't we keep her? She's not much trouble."

"Not to us, but Sam wouldn't like it. I don't even want to know what Paul would do if he saw her wandering around. Besides, her mom wanted her to be with the Cullens," Jacob said. "And anyway, what if she starts acting... I dunno, weird, or something. What do we know about vampires? We couldn't do anything."

"Yeah, I guess. I'd still like to keep her though."

"You'll have your own puppies some day, Seth," Leah said, leaning an arm on his shoulder. "Mom wouldn't be so thrilled if we took her home. You wore her out when you were a baby, little poop master."

"Shut up," Seth laughed, blushing.

"Who's on patrol tonight?" Leah asked.

"'Not I', said the little red wolf," Jacob grinned. "We'll let Sam's pack take it. I don't think any of us are in any shape to be out tonight. Quil's still in Disneyland with Claire. I assume Embry is still sick, he hasn't called lately."

"Alright. We better get going. I don't feel like falling asleep at the wheel. I just cleaned that car."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

Leah and Seth left, and Jacob headed off to take a shower. While he was under the water, he wondered if he should have given Kiki a bath. Oh well. There was always tomorrow. Besides, she didn't seem to be too dirty. He got out and dried himself off. He pulled on his boxers and went back to his room.

Jacob yawned. He hadn't had such a busy day in a long time. He nestled down in the covers, hoping he wouldn't have to have one again. Bella had given him a cell phone for his birthday. Jacob grabbed it off the window sill and sent out a text message to her.

_When are you guys coming home? We've got a little issue here and it's really important. Please come back soon!_

There. That took care of that. He buried his head in his pillow, smiling. They would probably be home tomorrow and there wouldn't be any more to worry about. He relaxed and was asleep in minutes.

((**Sorry it's a short chapter. I couldn't think of much else for this one. The next one should be much longer! Please review :) **)) 


End file.
